Trouble
by SamandTomforeverr
Summary: Tom and Sam have a 17 year old daughter, with Ava going off the rails and her parents constantly working. How bad will it get before Sam and Tom put their daughter first? Will it be too late to help their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Im not used to this, so please give me any ideas that you may have :) I shall be welcome to hear any of them.

* * *

><p>Ava had long blonde hair just like her mothers, as well as her mothers slender body, at 17 her life was becoming more and more difficult. She didn't realise how cruel that the world could really be, so much she kept hidden from her mother and father. They were always too busy with their jobs to notice anyway, looking in her mirror she tilted her head, she was wearing a short black dress with red lipstick which looked great against her blonde hair and pale skin. Ava was glad her dad wasn't here to see what she had chosen to wear, it was her friends 18th party tonight. Her and her friends had managed to get hold of fake ID so that they could go clubbing, she had always been reckless in partying. Tonight she was planning on getting completely out of it, maybe ending in pulling an older guy.<p>

Whilst she finished getting ready Sam was downstairs sipping at her tea, she was growing more concern about her daughter as months went by. Work was becoming stressful and she had no time for Ava anymore, she had noticed her daughter becoming more reckless, more stupid, most Saturday nights she would go out to parties and drinking with friends. Tom couldn't be anymore unhappy with Ava behaving the way she did, they were always arguing about it. Tom cared so much for her, that was what it came down to. Tom caring, he didn't want anything to happen to his little girl.

Sam heard the stairs creaking and turned around to see her daughter coming down the stairs,

"Ava, what the hell are you wearing? You look like you're going to a strip club"

"I'm 17, I'll wear what the heck I want" Ava replied quickly, throwing her bag over her shoulder and putting on her heels.

"Exactly you're 17! And until you're 18 you will do as I say, you're living under my roof" Sam retorted, standing up and moving towards Ava.

"What you gonna do? Throw me out? It's not like you and Dad are never home anyway" Ava pushed her way past her mother and proceeded to the door,

"Excuse me?" Sam followed her, but she was too late, her daughter had already opened the door and begun walking down the path.

"See you tomorrow" Ava shouted back, before disappearing round the corner. Sam slammed the door and snatched her phone off the coffee table to text Tom, why was Ava acting this way? She used to be so happy, such a good child, then all of a sudden. Bam, teenage strops and late nights, Sam didn't know if this was normal or if it wasn't. Half way through texting Tom she stopped, maybe the last thing Ava needed was Tom going off the rails with her, he'd only ground her until she was 18. Staring at the clock she only had half an hour before she was due at the hospital anyway.

Meanwhile, Ava had gotten herself into the club, and was making her way to the bar to see her friends. She saw Ethan, but that was it.

"Ethan, where is everybody?"

"I dunno, I think they've stitched us up. Do you want a drink?"

"Vodka and Coke please" She replied, Ethan got the drinks before they headed off to the dance floor. After a while Ethan went one side of the club, leaving Ava the other fending for herself. She met up with a cute guy who she was now dancing with, but she was also incredibly drunk. Their dancing had become rather erotic by this point. Ava was relying on him to hold her up, since that drink he made her have earlier, she had felt really out of it, dizzy and numb, she couldn't control her limbs.

"Come on babe, lets go somewhere private" Ava mumbled something in response, she couldn't hold herself up after drinking all that alcohol. Ava felt another person wrap their arms around her pulling her away from the man,

"Ava what the hell are you playing at?!" It was Zoe, she thought she recognised Ava, it wasn't until the guy was practically dragging her out of the club that she realised it was actually her. The guy ran off leaving Ava resting against Zoe,

"Sweetheart have you taken anything? You feel really hot" Zoe was becoming concerned about Ava who was paling and her pupils were becoming dilated.

"Mmm" Ava moaned in reply, feeling a lot safer with someone she knew.

"Come on lovely, lets get you back to mine to sober up, yeah?" Zoe wrapped her arm around Ava's waist and helped her to walk out of the club to wait for a taxi. While they were waiting for the taxi Zoe decided she was going to take Ava back to her flat, she needed to be monitored, Sam and Tom were both on night shifts so they wouldn't be home to look after Ava, she looked at the young girl in her arms. Why had she felt the need to go out and get herself so drunk, maybe there was something more going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe managed to get Ava back to her flat, she had her in the spare room. Lying on her side to be on the safe side, she was looking round her cupboard for any medical supplies. She looked at the clock, it was reading 2am, Tom finished work an hour ago. She was debating to call him, but Ava was so peaceful in her spare room she thought it would be mean to make her leave, after finding some pain killers she went to Ava along with a pint glass of water.

She turned on the light to low, then knelled down beside Ava she stroked the hair away from her eyes to gently wake her.

"Sweetheart come on, you need to drink this for me" she whispered, Ava grumbled before lifting her head.

"Where am I?" She stated quickly, she was quickly frightened, not remembering what had happened a few hours ago.

"Its Zoe, how are you feeling?"

"Zoe I feel really funny" Ava whispered, everything in the room was spinning and making her feel sick, she felt all clammy. Zoe rested her fingers on Ava's wrist to take her pulse.

"I know darling, this is why I'm giving you some pain killers, I think you may have had your drink spiked. Your pulse is slow, I should really be taking you into the ED" Zoe took her pulse again to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.

"Please don't..." Ava half begged.

"Hmm... just drink this" Zoe helped the girl up, she held the water to Ava's mouth and didn't take it away until she finished half of it.

"Get some sleep now sweetie, and take these tablets when you wake up" Zoe placed the tablets on the bedside table, then kissed Ava on the head before leaving the room. She kept the door open slightly in case Ava needed her in the night.

Meanwhile Tom laid in bed, he hated being alone in the house. He got so bored, he wondered where his daughter was, why wasn't she home? Was it something he had done, he and Sam had tried their best to raise that girl, she was going off the rails recently. He had planned on talking to her when he saw her in the morning, he was glad it was his day off tomorrow. It would give him time to spend a day with his daughter, he did get angry with her sometimes. Why did she have to be so stupid? For now though he closed his eyes, and got some sleep. It had been a long shift.

In the morning Ava got a taxi from Zoe's back to her house, Zoe had let her borrow some clothes. She had a feeling her Dad would be home, if he saw her wearing such a short dress she'd never be allowed out the house again. Ava got out of the taxi and made her way to the house, she put her key in the door and unlocked it, when she went in she saw her Dad sat at the kitchen table with his breakfast.

"Where were you last night then?"

"Out. Mum knew" Ava threw her bag under the stairs trying to ignore the death glare she was getting from her dad.

"I spoke to Mum at work, she didn't know where you were. You just left the house" Tom raised his eyebrows, it was obvious she was hungover from the way she was still stumbling and slurring her words slightly.

"I didn't know I was under house arrest" Ava lolled her head to the side staring at her dad.

"Evangeline Chloe Kent don't you dare use that attitude with me" Tom raised his voice slightly, by using his daughters full name it was obvious she was in trouble.

"Whatever" Ava tried to walk past her Dad but he stood up and pointed at the chair.

"Sit down..." Ava listened and sat at the breakfast bar, still glaring at her dad.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ava? All you seem to be doing is acting reckless all the time, are you trying to give your Mum a heart attack?" Toms voice was getting louder each time he said something.

"You only ever care about work anyway Dad"

"How else are we supposed to afford the house? Your clothes? Food? Heating? Money doesn't grow on trees Ava" By this point Tom was on the verge of shouting, Ava begun to shake with tears forming in her eyes.

"Dad..."

"What is it? WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID EVANGELINE?!" Tom was red in the face shouting at his daughter.

"Stop...please stop..."Ava burst into tears then ran out of the kitchen, she ran up the stairs and into her room, going onto the bed and crying her eyes out. Everything was just getting too much, she opened her bedroom draw and found the pack of painkillers, she had already had 2 round Zoe's, but she just wanted all the pain to stop. She popped out 4 then took them, before returning to cry on her bed. She couldn't breathe, her throat was collapsing in on her and she couldn't breathe. Soon everything went black and she laid on her bed motionless.

Tom left the house and walked to the hospital, he needed to talk to Sam. He found her in the staffroom, he hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Sam yelped as she wriggled out of her husbands grasp.

"Just came to talk to you"

"Good job you caught me on a break then isnt it" Sam smirked, she poured the hot water in the kettle then stirred the coffee. After making the coffee she sat on the sofa with Tom.

"What is it?" Sam asked between sips of her coffee.

"Ava's home"

"How is she?"

"Obviously hungover, I had a go at her for it"

"And?"

"She ran up the stairs crying..." Tom said, he couldn't be anymore ashamed of himself, he made his own daughter cry. Sam sighed and took another gulp of her coffee.

"We're supposed to be going on that conference in two days, she's almost an adult. I don't trust her with the house at all. Most of the ED doctors are going to this conference, so its not like she can even stay with any of them" Sam sighed, she really didn't know how to cope with her daughter anymore. Her and Tom along with all the other ED doctors other than Nick and Lilly were going to a conference in London.

"I know... I know... she'll be fine I'm sure, it will give her a chance to prove herself" Tom put his arm around his wife, trying to persuade her that everything would be okay.

"Maybe you're right, its only one night"

"Exactly baby" Tom kissed her on the cheek then stood up to leave, "See you at home in a few hours, I need to check on her. I love you"

"Okay, that's a good idea, and I love you too Tom" They shared a kiss before Tom left, when he got home he went straight to his daughters room.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to reply, "Go away dad" Ava mumbled weakly, Tom was immediately alerted by the weakness of her voice,

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, please let me come in" Tom waited a few moments before going in anyway, he saw his daughter lying on her bed clutching her stomach,

"Hey hey whats wrong" Tom asked frantically, he sat himself on the bed and pulled his daughter onto his lap and cradled her.

"Daddy it hurts" Ava sobbed into her Dads chest, shaking from the pain. Tom opened her draw and popped her some pain killers, unaware she had already had 5 in the past hour, he gave them to her to swallow followed by a glass of water.

"It'll be okay sweet pea, it will be okay" He whispered soothingly into her ear, trying to encourage her to get some sleep in his arms by slowly rocking her.

"I'm sorry Ava, I'm so sorry.." Tom let a few tears escape his eyes.

Authors note – What do you all think now? Please review and let me know of any ideas you may have, I always love listening to them for inspiration :D Thank you for reading so far and for all the support for the first chapter!xxxxx Sorry for any mistakes I didnt have much time to go over and edit it and my english skills are crap xxx


End file.
